Arrays of cameras such as two or more linearly aligned cameras are becoming increasingly common in a variety of device implementations such as tablet devices, smartphone devices, laptop devices, display devices, telepresence systems, and filmmaking and video production systems. In the context of a viewing experience generated by such camera arrays, intermediate virtual views between cameras are generated and provided to a user for display.
Current techniques for synthesizing such intermediate views render views interpolated between the camera positions. However, such views are not visually intuitive and may feel artificial to the user. For example, such views, as if provided by virtual cameras in the planar array, may not correspond to what a user would see when looking through a window defined by the display they are viewing.
It may be advantageous to improve views of synthesized intermediate images for enhanced user experience. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to display such images or videos in the context of camera array implementations becomes more widespread.